Love me
by PerfectArt
Summary: "so whats your name" He mumbled.   "I dont have one" the girl lied."would you like to name me?"   Garra glanced at her from over his shoulder."...Kanji"  Garra and Oc
1. Prologue

_I own nothing of Naruto but this story and my characters (this is my first ACTUAL chapter story so please dont critizize)_

_Prologue~_

_The village was engulfed in flames, licking away at everything that dare touch its burning rage and path. Smoke filled the air burning the eyes and noses of those who were trying t get away. The smell of decaying bodies, a tangy and evil smell wafted threw the air, tensions so thick you could cut it with a knife. Screams of pain and horror ran for miles. Those who were alive were quickly slaughtered in rage, none were left alive, none were sparred, even those who threatened to jump the border that dare separate them from the out side world._

_**I planned everything so carefully that I didn't need to do anythin**__**g else. I watched in amazement as my people. My traitors, they were quickly destroyed. They dare change me, challenge me, dare me, tempt me. My powers could save them all and yet they didn't even bother to wonder why I wasn't helping, why I only destroyed. In all of my life I have never been bullied or even picked on, I was nice to everyone and everyone was nice to me. I hadn't care in the world; my family was small and simple, a loving mother and father, a baby sister, who was only 2½. My life was perfect, but I snapped...**_

****  
>I ran when I finally realized what I've done, feeling my village as soon as possible, I didn't care were I went as long as it was away from there. I tore off my heat band and cut my hair, my tears died until I cried blood, my eyes paled in clod until they were only dull pools of red. My clothes were tattered and torn; I stayed away from all people in fear that they would recognize me and what I've done. My name never shown up in wanted papers or my picture, perhaps they thought that I was dead .I wished I was….<p> 


	2. Im lost

(Main characters P.O.V.)

The sun big, hot, and burning, It had to have been days since I had last seen any source or water or life. The trek was hard and long. My feet felt like they had splinters and my head was dizzy. I hadn't eaten for three days now, im surprised I have been keeping track at all. Each day seemed to melt into another and soon I was just trying to survive.

I stopped and stared at the horizon. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, everything looked the same, yellow sand brushed passed my legs. My clothing wasn't suited for this weather. I was wearing a pare of black shorts that uses to be pants, A mini blue kimono dress with a black belt and extremely long sleeves. My outfit looked tattered and abused. The silk from it wasn't doing much to block the ball of heat that was raining down on me. I wiped my head for the millionth time and licked the sweat from off of my hand.

I was thirsty, hungry, tired and confused. As I continued walking the sun had played many tricks on me. Minutes before I thought I saw a zebra and began attacking the nonexistent beast.

I was lost. I realized it at the last minute when I tripped over my own feet. Incredible pain wafted threw my body as I lay face down in the grainy substance that coated my face. I refused to get up or even cry at the agony it affected on me. I needed rest. My body ached but I could do nothing but lay there. A hot breeze wiped my hair from my sweat stained neck. But as it quickly died down it plastered back into its individual place. I couldn't scream or even call for help, but my body could do nothing to help me. I was left there in the desert sand alone. Burning and accepting my death. This was the pain I deserved this was the pain I respected and- I could do nothing about it.

(3rd persons point of view)

"Sir there's an undefined object found on the premiere of the village" a lookout called

"Let me see" the commander called, taking the goggles from the lookout. The commander scanned the area taking everything in, he was about to scold the boy for calling out a false alert when a small blurry figure was seen.

"Logan, get Kendra and follow me, were going out to retrieve that" the commander called over his shoulder

"Yes, sir" Logan replied running off to find his partner.

Kankuro stared at the figure longer waiting to see if it would blow up for even move. It made no sign for even being alive. Perhaps it was a bird that fell out of the sky. No matter what it had to be removed.

(Main character)

I dare not cry as the day slowly moved on. It had to have been hours until I heard some one. At first I thought it was the desert playing tricks on me again. But my prayers had been answered.

"Hey! I think I found something!" a voice called. It sounded young and mature, probably a man

"You had better not be joking," another voice called. This one sounded higher pitched. I knew it had to be a girl "who would be this far out in the desert? It's about one hundred and two degrees out here."

"What ever it is its-" the voice cut of. My berthing quickened. Had they realized who I was? Was I going to die?

"Are you okay" a different man asked. His voice was smooth and strong. I heard the crunching of the sand as they moved closer. The man stood over me. There tall form blocking the sun from out of my face. I said nothing for I could not move. Or even shake my head I was scared to the point that I cold hear my heart beat in my ears.

"Let's move her out of here" the third voice said again coming to my side he leaned down and slowly rolled me over. Sand was caked on to my face the evening sun was hot on my skin. I could feel my body shrivel as if it was an apple to be left out in the horrid wasteland.

"She's hot" the younger voice called. There was a slap to be heard, and a small yelp. I could do nothing as the man picked me up easily like a rag doll. I screamed in pain as Darkness consumed me as I blacked out again.


End file.
